


scars

by chocolatechip



Series: demigod adventures [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Depressed Percy Jackson, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: Percy Jackson had a lot of scars.
Series: demigod adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766665
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	scars

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like ten minutes and i didnt edit it at all so uh yeahhh
> 
> i finished rereading pjo and guys percy needs a break and a hug jeez

Percy Jackson had a lot of scars.

Most were from monsters, of course. All demigods had scars from monster attacks. Percy had ragged marks on his arms and his whole torso from claws or teeth. Marks on his knuckles from sword fights, or falling on his fists. Marks everywhere.

But some were not from monsters.

The small blotch of burnt skin which had become a scar years ago, on his side. The nick near his chin. If he concentrated enough, he could still feel  _ him _ kicking his shoulder or insulting him, calling him worthless, useless, a burden, just a little snot-nosed twelve year old.

Those scars came from the most monstrous type of human, who will wander the Fields of Asphodel forever, but deserved to suffer in Tartarus.

Percy promised himself that he would never say  _ his _ foul-smelling name ever again.

(Even if it was years ago, those scars would never really go away).

Other scars were not from monsters, human or otherwise.

There were little white lines on his thighs, rows and rows. There were little white lines on his forearm, though less so than on his thighs.

But they were there all the same.

He didn’t see himself how others did. He did not think he was smart, good at battle strategies, god-like (as others had described him). He was just Percy. Just dumb, stupid Percy.

Worthless Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe leave a kudos and a comment?


End file.
